The present invention relates to a basketball hoop structure for use to play basketball, and more particularly, relates to the positioning of a basketball hoop and support into a particular location within a room.
Sports enthusiasts who enjoy playing basketball indoors because of adverse weather conditions, and those without access to a gymnasium, have a need for a basketball support device which can fit within a small indoor space. Other sports enthusiasts and children who do not have access to a park, driveway, or backyard also may need a basketball support device which fits in a small indoor area. If a gymnasium must be simultaneously shared by individuals performing different activities, there is also a need to solve the problem of space allocation.
In the past others have suggested numerous devices for attaching and supporting and supporting basketball rims. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,249 (Offutt 1985) entitled "Basketball Goal Support" discloses a basketball goal support detachably secured to either the top or bottom of a door or other similar fixed structure by a U-shaped anchor, with a "J"shaped support tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,764 (Burke 1981) entitled "Basketball Game with Shield" discloses a basketball hoop having a shield designed to eliminate "dunking" the ball through the hoop. U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,494 (Hayes 1977), entitled "Basketball Game Device" discloses a basketball backboard support device using telescopic poles upon which the backboard is mounted. These poles are extended between the floor and ceiling of a room and are held in place by the tension of springs in the telescopic poles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,700 (Burke 1972) entitled "Basketball Backboard and Backboard Support" discloses a support device intended to extend the backboard away from the surface from which the device is attached. The rim is secured to a conventional "L-shaped" bracket. A single supporting member includes an intermediate gradually curved portion specifically designed for use on outdoor walls so that the backboard will extend from the wall thereby eliminating interference with a building's eaves.
None of the foregoing devices allow an individual to "shoot" a basketball into a goal which is securely fastened in a relatively small area within a room. It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a basketball goal support which can be used indoors in a relatively small area.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a basketball goal support which may be secured to a corner wall area.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a basketball hoop support secured to walls or a similar structure which needs only a triangular support attached to walls converging to a corner, or a single support rod and backboard which is in rigid contact with walls converging to a corner.